1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail, and more particularly, to a reinforced slide rail of a slide rail assembly or a slide rail mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,884 B2 discloses a latch assembly for a track device which mainly includes a first track member (11) and a second track member (12). The latch assembly comprises a latch handle (21) mounted to the first track member (11), and a latch seat (23) provided on the second track member (12). A latching portion (211) of the latching handle (21) is releasably engaged with the latch seat (23), such that the first track member (11) is locked and not movable relative to the second track member (12) when the first track member (11) is retracted, in order to fix a drawer (2) relative to a wall (1). Moreover, a user can disengage the latching handle (21) from the latch seat (23) if necessary.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 9,370,120 B2 discloses a slide assembly (12). The slide assembly comprises a bracket (28) and an engaging member (58). Wherein, the slide assembly is mounted to posts (13, 14) of a rack (10) through two brackets (28, 30). Wherein, the engaging member (58) has a fastening portion (64). When a chassis (74) is moved to a retracted position through the slide assembly, a hook portion (84) on the chassis (74) can be engaged with the fastening portion (64), so as to lock the chassis (74) at the retracted position. The aforementioned two cases are provided for reference.
However, for different mounting environments or shapes of carried objects, the slide rail must have a specific structure to meet the requirements. Therefore, the slide rail may not have sufficient strength to support an overweight carried object, such that the slide rail can be easily deformed due to unintentional collision, an external force or the weight of the carried object. Therefore, it is important to improve structural strength of the slide rail.